


You Shouldn’t Meet Strange Men In Alleyways

by Angelophany



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut, mild mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelophany/pseuds/Angelophany
Summary: Ray is a witness to a murder, and the Punisher leaves her alive. She gets more than she bargained for when she returns the following night to find out why.





	You Shouldn’t Meet Strange Men In Alleyways

Ray doesn’t flinch the second time she meets Frank Castle. She doesn’t move at all. She simply stares at the hulking figure of a man as he approaches her calmly. His footsteps are quiet and soft against the hard gravel floor. 

“You got a death wish, girl?” He asks her.

She knows she shouldn’t be there - in the alley where they stood only the night before. She should have stayed home like a good little girl, like he told her to. The truth was she was curious. Curious as to why this murderer let her go. She’d saw him on the news. Heard the stories of his ruthlessness, his skill and the story of how he never left a witness alive. So why her? 

“Hey, ya hearin’ me?” 

She did hear him, but she couldn’t find the words to answer. He was still approaching her. Out of the light from the street he was close to her now, hidden by the darkness in the alley. Ray swallowed hard and he heard it. She really shouldn’t be here. She wanted to leave but he was too close to her now. She backed herself up against the wall.

“If I wanted to hurt you I’d have done it yesterday. You’d already be dead.” He told her. It was comforting in a fucked up sort of way. 

“Why didn’t you?”

Frank took a step closer, his dark looming figure making her feel small. He thought about her question. Why didn’t he kill her? He knew his rule, never leave a witness alive, and he was sure she knew it too. The previous night she had been so scared. Her eyes were filled with fear and he saw her body tremble and shake. He had been the cause of that fear. He should have killed her right there; quick and painless, it would have been easy. But he couldn’t. He saw the innocence in her wild eyes as she watched him kill that man.

He ignored her question and instead asked her, “Why did you come back here?”

Ray sighed and relaxed against the wall. “I just had to know it was real.” She admitted.

She knew the body would be gone when she got there, but the blood pooled deep in the gravel confirmed her fears. It was real. It happened. 

“I’m not the bad guy here.” Frank stepped closer, closing in on the space between them.

She knew he wasn’t like the men he killed. Those men were drug dealers, rapists, murderers of innocents and child traffickers. They were evil, and Frank was taking them out. She knew killing no matter what was wrong but truthfully, she had slept better at night knowing the Punisher was cleaning the streets. 

“I know.” She told him, looking him right in the eye. “I just... seeing it right in front of me..” She fiddled with her hands. “It made it real.” 

Frank understood. Knowing something was happening and actually seeing it happen in front of you was two very different things. She couldn’t unsee what he had done: the blood, the violence, it was murder. She’d witnessed a murder. He grabbed her hands gently to stop her fidgeting. Ray noticed his hands were soft and pleasantly warm, something she hadn’t expected. 

“You saw something that no one should have seen, alright? But it’s done now and that bastard ain’t ever gonna hurt anybody else.”

She nodded looking down at their hands - his hands. They were large and his knuckles were torn and scarred. His hands engulfed hers completely and she understood. She was safe. The night before she’d watched those hands beat down and smash bone and brains, she knew their strength but right now they were gentle.

Frank watched her looking at their hands and he wondered what she was thinking. Standing by her, his body this close to hers, she seemed tiny. Her small frame was covered by the huge shadow of his and it was right then he felt the need to protect her. A woman so small and fragile in a world full of monsters was someone to be protected. Frank had feared for a moment that he was one of the monsters, remembering the terror in her eyes, but the thought disappeared as he’d watched her relax against him. 

Her eyes lifted from their hands and she watched him watch her. Whatever fear she had of this man had disappeared and was replaced with complete curiosity. She wondered what had happened to him, why he became the man he was today. His victims weren’t chosen at random, she knew that much. She sucked in a breath and moved one of her hands from under his, placing it on his arm instead. His eyes flickered with something she couldn’t place, longing maybe. He hadn’t been touched this way since Maria. 

He moved in on her then, his body completely flush against hers. She gasped at the sensation. “You shouldn’t meet strange men in alleyways.” He growled, and then before she knew it his mouth was on hers - hot and wet.

She gripped at his jacket, seeking out anything to ground her, and clung onto him like her life depended on it. His knee found its way in between her legs and he lifted her up against the wall. The hard muscle of his thigh ground against her sweet spot and she rode it as they kissed, finding the friction she needed. His lips found her neck and she moaned spurring him on. He kissed her collarbone sloppily before sinking his teeth into her shoulder. Ray writhed against his thigh and Frank knew to keep going. Clawing at her body with his large hands he found the bottom of her sweatshirt and tugged. Her bra was next and his palms found her breasts, squeezing softly earning a gasp from her. 

“Are you sure?” He whispered against her neck, pausing for a moment. He needed this, they both did.  
Ray said nothing but ran her fingers through his hair, lifting his head to place a hungry kiss on his mouth. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He chuckled when she pulled away before finding her lips on his again shortly after.

Her hands found the belt on his cargo pants and she tugged, undoing the buckle and pulling it open. The button and zip were next, her hands fumbling trying to open them quickly. She needed him. She needed his strength and brute force against her, in her. She slid her hand down into his boxer shorts and found him already hard. “Frank.” She whined, grabbing him firmly and freeing him from his shorts. 

With his pants down to his thighs he worked on hers. He undid her jeans and tugged them roughly down her legs, off completely. Her panties were next, with one swift tug he ripped them from her body and threw them on the floor. His fingers found her sweet spot and she was already soaking. 

“That all for me, girl?” He growled as his fingers ran through her wet folds slowly.  
She gasped when he reached her clit, thumb running circles around it driving her wild. “Frank please.” She purred.  
Lining his cock up with her entrance he rubbed the head of it softly around her opening, teasing. She gasped and writhed against him, her hips rolling trying to find friction. He sunk himself into her then, her hot, wet walls closing in on him completely. Frank groaned as he pulled out and repeated the motion, snaking a hand around the back of her head. 

She leaned her head back into his hand, eyes closing as his hips snapped into hers. “Harder, Frank.” She begged, and he obliged.

He quickened his pace and pounded her harder, filling her completely. The sound of their bodies meeting echoed through the alleyway but neither of them cared. With his hand behind her head he found her hair, tugging slightly as he thrusted relentlessly. Ray lifted her hips and moved to meet every thrust and when Frank moaned she ground her hips harder. Her head ached from his grip in her hair and the jagged bricks of the wall dug into her shoulders but she didn’t mind, the warmth pooling in her stomach was distracting her from the pain. She was close. 

Her sharp breaths told Frank she was almost there and his thumb found her clit again, helping her along as he kept up the pace of his thrusts. “Cum for me, girl.”

Ray gasped as she felt her orgasm ripple through her, her walls tightening around Franks cock, and she wailed when she felt his follow. They stood there for a while, both of them marvelling at the feeling of his cock still twitching inside of her as they fought to catch their breath. It had been too long for the both of them. Frank placed a chaste kiss on her mouth before sliding himself out of her, his cum dripped lazily down her thigh.

It was silent when they both got dressed. Ray used her ripped panties to wipe at her thigh as Frank tucked himself back into his shorts and buttoned up his pants. He found her sweatshirt and jeans and handed them to her wordlessly, an unreadable expression on his face. 

She was the first to break the silence. “I can’t believe I’ve just fucked the Punisher.” 

Frank stared at her in amusement for a moment before he let out a chuckle. She was something else. 

Ray watched him laugh with a smile on her face. He was nothing like she’d imagined. 

“Look uh, I gotta go.” He rubbed the back of his head, unsure whether it was rude of not to leave her right after they’d had sex. He was still a man, a gentleman, after all. He’d had a wife and he knew that women could be funny after sex.

Ray laughed, like she could read his mind. “I’m not expecting cuddles and pillow talk Frank. Go.” She smiled. 

He looked at her then like she was loveliest thing in the world. This was not how he pictured the night going when he’d followed her into the alley earlier. She clearly wasn’t as innocent as he’d first thought, and he was glad he got to find that out. The claw marks she’d left on his chest would remind him of that for days to come. He approached her again slowly, a grin on his handsome face. 

“You take care of yourself yeah?” He placed a soft kiss on her head and turned to leave, the darkness swallowing him up again.

Ray stood there dumbfounded. What had just happened? Much like Frank, she hadn’t expected her night to turn out the way it did. 

As they both headed home, Ray to her apartment and Frank to his hideout, they thought of each other and their strange meeting in the alleyway. Neither of them knowing that it wouldn’t be the last time either.


End file.
